


a little talk with me

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "I don't like me""You hate yourself""I want to die""Just do it, then""It's like there is a force stopping my attempted suicides everytime""You're just bringing up excuses"





	a little talk with me

"I don't like me"  
  
_"You hate yourself"_  
  
"I want to die"  
  
_"Just do it, then"_  
  
"It's like there is a force stopping my attempted suicides everytime"  
  
_"You're just bringing up excuses"_  
  
"I know"  
  
_"Die"_  
  
"Will do"  
  
_"Die"_  
  
"Of course"  
  
_"Do it now"_  
  
"I'm faking my depression"  
  
_"Die"_  
  
"I'm just a little sad"  
  
_"Ignorant"_  
  
"I will kill myself"  
  
_"When?"_  
  
"When I'll go out of this bus"  
  
**a song they like starts playing**  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm never gonna see one of their concerts"  
  
_"You would waste that ticket anyway"_  
  
"I know"


End file.
